


Fluff

by LessFriendlyGhost



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessFriendlyGhost/pseuds/LessFriendlyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindless fluff. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff

Title: Fluff  
Disclaimer: I don’t own South Park.  
Summary: Mindless fluff and drifting thoughts on a sunny afternoon.  
Warning: I went way super very overboard with the fluff at the end.  
Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Kenny/Death, Cartman/Butters.  
It was an uncharacteristically warm day in South Park. The sunlight seemed to have a physical presence, ghosting over the bare skin of his arms and legs with a subtle pressure, as cool breeze carded intangible fingers through his hair. Clouds drifted lazily across the sky, reflecting the light of the sunset in soothing purples and reds.  
Kenny and Cartman were gone. Kenny had died three days ago and hadn’t come back yet. He seemed to be taking more and more time to cross back over to the world of the living lately. Normally Stan would have been concerned for the well being of his friend, but he had noticed several differences in Kenny’s behavior lately. First he had noticed the goofy grins when Kenny first returned to South Park after dying. He had just thought Kenny was happy to be alive again or some such….. But whenever Kenny survived more than a week or two at a time those grins seemed to become world weary sighs. More recently, Stan began to notice that Kenney’s new bodies always seemed to come back with hickies trailing up his neck or hidden just under his jaw.  
Over the last few months Stan had been watching Kenny more closely and had begun to notice odd things. Kenny would stare out into space, but with more focus than someone who was just spacing out. Sometimes Stan would look too, trying to see what had caught Kenny’s attention, and after awhile had passed, or just as Stan began to look away he would always catch the faintest flicker of a shadow in his peripheral, but it was gone when he looked back. Lately he had even begun to notice that same silhouette hovering around Kenny right when he came back to life and just hours before he died again. It seemed to cling to him like a second skin. If Kenny wasn’t always so damn happy when that thing showed up Stan might just have hired an exorcist.  
To each his own, Stan thought to himself with a shrug.  
Cartman had passed by a few hours ago dragging Butters along by the arm. He hadn’t said anything to Stan or Kyle; actually, he didn’t even seem to notice them. He had a cunning, if not slightly creepy, smirk on his lips, and his brow was set in a determined line. Whatever he had planned Stan pitied the sorry son-of-a-bitch that got in his way. Either way, Butters seemed to be a willing enough hostage, so Stan and Kyle decided not to interfere.  
This actually wasn’t that abnormal. Since 6th grade Cartman had begun to drift away from the old group and closer to Butters. That was four years ago and now it was rare that you ever saw one of them without the other. Cartman was the type of person who needed someone to pay attention to him, and Butters was the type who needed someone to fuss over. They suited each other so well that they really didn’t need anyone else. Any day now they would realize just how badly they needed one another. From the look on Cartman’s face that day might just be today.  
Kyle had fallen asleep not long after they had settled down. His green cap was clutched in his right hand and his jacket was pillowed under his thick red curls. Stan couldn’t help staring. It was so rare that he managed to see Kyle without that damn hat. (He even slept in it most nights for Christ’s sake!) The wind was playing with the very tips of Kyle's hair, making them dance and sway. It was hypnotic.  
In the back of his mind Stan was aware that Kenny was probably having an affair was some supernatural being of unknown origins, Cartman was probably about to do wicked things with and or to poor innocent little Butters, and he was currently missing one of the most spectacular sunsets to grace the South Park skyline in years, but all Stan could do was carefully lean over and press his lips against his sleeping friends forehead, and lay down beside him.  
“I love you buddy.” He murmured into Kyle’s neck.  
As he was about to drift off to sleep, as the first stars began to break through the clouds, which were still burning though the rich colors of sunset, Kyle’s still sleeping body shifted closer to Stan.  
“Love you too.”


End file.
